


Survivor's Guilt

by gegg



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, everything else is the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegg/pseuds/gegg
Summary: In which Peter Parker survives the snap.But Tony Stark doesn't.





	Survivor's Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Let me know if I should turn this into something more than a one-shot! Thanks for reading, I look forward to any feedback :)

Peter half-expected himself to be next.

 

The other half was in frozen shock. Even with his senses being blown into full overdrive, he couldn’t react to what was happening around him. All he could do was watch, eyes wide and scared. 

 

 _“Something’s_ _happening.”_

 

The words rung loudly in his head, on a loop with no end. She had been right. Peter knew it too. He  _ felt _ it too. And, then, just like that, she was gone. Her ashes scattering throughout the land like a deck of cards that had been blown over by the softest breeze.

 

Even after that, his senses still screamed.

 

With seconds in between, after Mantis it was the big alien guy who’s name Peter wish he knew, and then it was Quill. All of them getting just a couple dying words out before they shared Mantis’s fate. 

 

He didn’t realize Mr. Stark had been watching helplessly too, trying to figure out an explanation and come up with a solution for what they had all witnessed. But there was no fix for this, Peter knew that by now. The fact that warning signs were still gnawing and shouting in the back of his head was reason enough.

 

But, he had forgotten who was still with him until another voice spoke up,

 

“ _ Tony _ .” Peter’s eyes swept over to his mentor, and then to who was addressing his mentor. Dr. Strange. The wizard. The cloak guy. Peter’s mind screamed again.

 

He was dying too. 

 

“ _ There was no other way. _ ”

 

And with that, he was gone. For the few milliseconds in between, Peter found himself inwardly begging for it to be over. For Strange to be the last one. He _ had _ to be the last one. 

 

Why couldn’t he be the last one? 

 

Peter’s mind kept screaming. It was incoherent at this point, but he knew what was coming. Except, this time, it was different. It was worse. Something worse was going to happen. He clutched at his chest, breathing starting to become heavier than it already was.

 

“Mr… Stark?” His words were drawn out, rough, as he looked to the man in question. The man who no longer bore his armour. The man who single handedly took on Thanos and failed in defeating him. But, it wasn’t his fault. What was about to happen could never be his fault.

 

So, he half-expected himself to be next. 

 

That didn’t mean he was okay with it.

 

The older man, whose eyes had been lingering for a few seconds on where Dr. Strange once remained, turned to face Peter, whose eyes were glossy and mouth gaped open. It only made Peter’s senses ring out louder. The look in Tony's eyes were terrified, which in turn filled Peter with horror.

 

“I don’t feel so good.” He choked out in somber explanation. He felt awful, and he had been feeling awful. Dreadful.

 

No. Not like this. He wasn’t ready. He still needed time. He needed  _ more time.  _ Mr. Stark thought so too. 

 

“You’re alright.” The voice was overconfident, and in denial. Nonchalant. Which should’ve made Peter feel better, because  _ when was Mr. Stark ever wrong? _

 

Peter failed to notice the now all too familiar ashes drifting off of Mr. Stark while his screeching senses brought his attention to a different feeling of dread, making his chest in turn feel even heavier. He choked on air, grasping some more at the metallic like material encasing,  _ suffocating _ his chest. A few ashes floated towards him that he thought was coming  _from_ him.  _His flesh_. 

 

He was next, he was next, he was next, he  _was next_.

 

“I don’t-  _ I don’t know what’s happening. _ ” He gasped out, before looking up once more and expecting to see a mundane, familiar expression of concern and distress. Instead he saw nothing in front of him but the apocalyptic like landscape of sinister, faded orange and grey. Seeing nothing. Seeing… no one. His mind went silent. Dreadfully silent, eerily silent. No more screaming. No more warnings. It was over. But, it... shouldn't have been over. It was far from over. Peter was still there.

 

It was Mr. Stark who was gone.

 

Where did he go?

 

_ Where did he go? _

 

Peter stilled, and stared. That was all he could do. Failing to piece two and two together to conduct an answer to his question. No, he couldn’t do that.He pushed down the icy, wretched feeling crawling inside of him. Because he knew where Mr. Stark had gone,  _ but he didn’t _ .

 

“ _ Mr. Stark? _ ”

  
Peter dropped to his knees, arms dropping from his chest to his sides, hanging loosely as the realization hit him. It was like nonexistent punch to his gut, his enhanced sight picking up a distant cloud of ash still swarming further and further away from where Mr. Stark stood. Where Mr. Stark told Peter that he was alright. That he would be alright. Still, with no one in sight, Peter still expected to hear Mr. Stark's voice again. Reassuring him. Telling him that he would be alright  _again_. But, he realized it was just the same comment ringing in his ears over and over again, slowly fading away, becoming more distorted. 

 

Peter failed to stop the flow of initially silent tears that confirmed what he couldn’t truly see. 

 

“Mr. Stark?” 


End file.
